


垂暮之诗

by Olamicabron



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Bottom Henry Cavill, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Mpreg, Top Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olamicabron/pseuds/Olamicabron
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 20





	垂暮之诗

有时我从混沌中惊醒，确信自己见到了他。毕竟那样美的人，见一面都忘不了。

可那些或真或假的过往距今又有多久了？我看见一国之主抱着他的大腿下跪，我看见碎裂的镣铐下他的四肢弯折，我看见秃鹫衔着他过世胎儿的眼珠飞过……他在灾祸与战乱中流窜，身影又随着事件平息而消弭。我看不见他生，也看不见他死。但我知道自己定会先他一步而去，到那时我的心里头不会是别的，全是关于我与他的悲喜剧。

*

我呆望着酒馆的门口，总觉得下一秒他身着漆黑斗篷的曼妙身影会不经意地踱到我面前。

我记忆不甚清晰，偶尔会有零星的片段闪现，比如他柔软小巧的手掌覆在我枯槁的手背上，额前垂落的几丝白发衬得脸庞精美而妖异。他轻启淡粉唇瓣唤我的名字，嗔怪我招待不周，然后话音哽咽，送上他香软的怀抱。我们只是单纯喝酒聊天，但最终我醉倒在他软绵绵的胸脯上，听着自己宛如擂鼓的心跳声。

回想快乐的日子总是让人忍俊不禁。我恬不知耻纠缠上他的年轻时光仿佛就在昨天。我骄傲的白狼，将我视如草芥，偏偏他那不屑一顾又悲悯的美艳姿态彻底征服了我。他嘲笑我的弱小，却在我痴迷地舔舐他的美足时不发一语，手背挡着嘴，金色的大眼睛水润而惶恐，露出一副泫然欲泣的模样。那时的他，倒真是惹人怜爱。

对我而言，他是珍稀野兽，因美丽招惹杀身之祸，而我是唯一愿意疼爱他的猎人。尽管从别的猎食者手下捡回来的他总是遍体鳞伤，但在我的悉心照看下，他永远不会暗淡无光。

对了，他现在在哪呢？我不再跟着他了，他是否还安然无恙？

也许强大如他，根本轮不到我担忧。可我依然记得他曾被国王弄大了肚子，因为逃窜被废掉了手脚弃置荒野。那段日子他杳无音讯，我凭借城里的闲言碎语摸到了一家偏僻的妓院，在那里，他被一根锁链拴在狭窄的角落，早已被轮奸得流产。于是我偷偷带走了他，清理他下体流出来的幼小尸骸，亲吻他颤抖的苍白双唇，一步步小心翼翼地拾起他破碎的灵魂。

在我看来，白狼是脆弱的。在他坠落谷底时也好，在他重回巅峰时也好。

然而我想方设法去治愈他，他却连道谢都羞于启齿。只是在一个微凉的夜晚，他悄悄地爬上了我的床，面颊酡红仿佛情窦初开的少女，随后他躺进我的怀里，雪白的长发撩得我心痒难耐。

我对他说：“我爱你，但这不是我抱你的理由。”他眨着猫一样的金瞳回答我说：“我只是想报答你罢了，我并不在意你是否爱我。”

那一刻我多想哭，他还是那个自私无情的造物，他不珍爱自己，也不理解、不去体会别人的情感，我对他的爱又岂是用缠绵情事可以衡量。可我依然肏了他，一半是惩罚他的薄情，一半是因为我愚蠢庸俗的鸡巴无法对他涨奶的乳房和生过孩子的肥臀做出别的反应。我第一次知道，猎魔人是那么怕痛，他的子宫颈痉挛似的嘬着我的龟头，被我顶得双眼一阵阵翻白，在我整根插进他的子宫里时他哭了，对我说他不要了，那真的很疼很疼。

那夜我无视他的哭叫，用精液把他的子宫再次灌得鼓胀，他又羞又气地咬我的肩膀，嘴角流着涎水，还不忘抱怨不想怀上我这种人的小孩。他不会知道我有多难过，只能把他的反应归咎于丧子的母性本能，或许他还残留着对孩子生父的眷恋。

如今的我已经很难再感受情欲，但我的下体仍因为回忆往日情事而温暖，仿佛回到了我埋在白狼体内的日子。

他真美，哭泣的样子，恼怒的样子，颓唐的样子，意气风发的样子……我羡慕过去的自己，曾拥有那么多不属于自己的东西。而白狼，冷言冷语间，就把我的世界掠夺得一干二净。

很遗憾我无法再给他什么了，我生命的烛火在狂风中摇曳，忽明忽暗。偶尔能听到他的消息，或是他的情人路过，捎来几件他施舍的物什。我拿着那些不值钱的小玩意儿，在回忆中一遍遍描绘白狼美丽的容颜，幻想他提及我这个人时会露出怎么样的表情。

*

又是一个混沌的梦。

我从躺椅里缓缓坐起，惊讶地看到白狼就在我身边，耀眼的白光模糊了他的轮廓，他握住我干瘪的手，对我说：“和我再睡一会儿吧，亚斯克尔。”

我闭上了双眼，且当一切都是真的。

毕竟，我早已成为了他漫长生命中的又一个过客。

end


End file.
